Their Anthem and Our Anthem
by BlackAndPinkBabe
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by the Malfoys. Draco's depressed. Hermione and Draco are betrothed. What will happen between them? Do they have anything in common? And wait until Hermione finds out they have to have an heir? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy sat on his green and silver colored bed, his bright blue-grey eyes off in another world. His pale, blonde locks swirling in circles on his forehead.

Downstairs, he heard his parents bickering, most likely about Voldemort. See, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy doesn't believe in the Dark Lord. She wants Lucius to become a spy, which could be just as dangerous, if not more, than being a death eater. His father, Lucius Malfoy on the other hand, was known throughout the wizarding world as a big Voldemort supporter.

Draco sighed as the quarrel drew on and turned over onto his back. He stared at the high vaulted ceiling, which was sculpted beautifully. 'Too bad it was done with magic,' he thought, his thoughts wandering off.

He hadn't decided whether he wanted to be a death eater or not. He doesn't really care what either of his parents thinks, but he still want to keep his reputation straight, so that obviously means being a death eater.

Most wizards and witches would think the Malfoy family to be totally together and organized, since they are so wealthy and so "perfect". But Draco knew his family was far from that. His father was brutal and rough to his wife and son. Though, he bought them everything they could ever dream of, it was a bribe and Draco knew it. His mother did whatever Lucius did, but only because if she didn't, she would get punished by Lucius and who knows what he would do to her, if he was mad enough.

Draco sighed again, rolled his eyes and got off of his bed. Making his way to his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

He sat in his desk chair, that he usually sat in to study or often late at night, like tonight, listening to his parents fight.

Staring at the empty paper before him, he knew that he had to tell someone about this so-called "life" of his and how horrible it was to be a Malfoy. Weighing the chances, he decided to not reveal himself; if he did, who knows who could find this.

Picking up his quill, he opened his bottle of ink and dipped the end of the quill into it.

Thinking again of how much trouble he would be in if Lucius found out, he put the quill to the paper and quickly scribbled:

"_Dear Whoever Finds This,_

_Hi, and thank you so much for taking some of your time to read this letter._

_I won't tell you my name, but I will tell you about me._

_First, I hate my family. They show me no respect, but could buy the world for me. But they don't really care. My father is pretty well known (not particularly in a good way). Right now, I'm going into my seventh year at famous wizarding school._

_I have many enemies, whom I am very jealous of. But please don't tell ANYONE. They all have a family or at least people who care about them. I, have no one. No one I can trust at all, well, maybe our house elves, but someone of my standard would look pitiful talking to them. I often pick on them, in other words, they would never suspect me of being jealous. _

_Anyway, more about my family. I can hear my mother and father fighting downstairs, even though our manor is huge, I can hear every word clearly. Mostly they fight about me and my future. My mother doesn't like things my father likes and it creates a big mess. My mum doesn't want me to be a death eater and my father insists that is my future. I don't know what I want. _

_Well, thanks again for listening to me complain about this world I'm in and if you feel like replying to me, please do so. _

_Farwell and Good Luck to You!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dark or Light?"_

Hermione finished reading.

She gaped at the page. Who was this person and did she possibly know them? How come they chose her to send this to?

Quite wearily, she took out her own sheet of parchment and began to write.

"_Dear Dark or Light,_

_Wow, I'm so sorry about your situation. You know, you sound a lot like this boy at my school, he's always picking on my friends and I. _

_But anyway, more on the problem at hand. The only advice I have for you is to follow your heart and do what would make YOU happy. Don't worry about what your parents think, or your professors, or your friends. Consider them, but don't make your whole decision based on their opinion. _

_Out of curiosity, which school do you go to? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I would just like to know. _

_Good Luck and Thanks for the Luck in my Own Life,_

_Sincerely,_

_The One And Only Book Lover"_

Hermione smiled wearily and rolled up her letter and turned to the impatient midnight black owl, waiting on the windowsill.

Hermione carefully tied the letter to its leg and it took off so quickly, Hermione let out a small screech.

The bushy haired girl watched as the owl soared away into the morning light.

Just then, Hermione's mother walked into Hermione's room. Hermione turned in surprise.

"Good morning!" her mom said, half smiling.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Dear," her mom continued, "breakfast is ready, so come downstairs for your last meal with us." Hermione watched as her mom stifled a loud sniff and dabbed at her eyes.

Hermione walked across her gray carpet to her trying-not-to-cry mother. Putting a comforting arm, around her mother's shoulders, she turned to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, mother," she said, smiling softly, "it won't be our last meal together. We have plenty more to look forward to." Her mother excepted one more squeeze before opening her mouth to say something. Quickly changing her mind, she shut it.

Hermione noticed this and said, curious, "What is it?" In her mind, wondering what her mom was about to say. She looked into her mother's green eyes with her hazel ones.

"Mother?" Her mom hadn't said a word, but kept dabbing her eyes, though no tears had escaped yet.

Her mother sensed Hermione's inquisitiveness and quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear, really. I'm just an over sensitive mother, that's all." She smiled a fake smile and gave Hermione a quick squeeze before striding towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around to see Hermione had not moved, still giving her mum an odd look.

Her mother cocked her head, as if nothing was wrong and quickly strode off down the hall.

Hermione sighed an annoyed sigh and followed her mother down the sunlight lit hall.

"Draco!"

Draco Malfoy lay in a doze on his messy, unmade bed. He had heard his mom call him, but he didn't care. He was deep in thought and had barely gotten any sleep the night before with all the yells coming from his parents' bedroom.

"DRACO!" The voice floated into his room as did a small, pitiful looking house elf.

A tap came from one of Draco's many windows, lining the back of his humongous room.

Draco had never run over there so quickly.

"Sir… Young Master Malfoy?"

Too busy yanking the window open to hear, Draco watched his black owl, Midnight soared in.

Noticing a missive tied to his foot, he grabbed it and jerked it forcefully, breaking the string and the letter coming directly into his hands.

Just as it landed so unmercifully into his hands, Draco's double doors leading into the hall whammed open.

In sauntered a very angry Narcissa Malfoy.

"DRACO! What in the damn wizarding world have you been doing up here? Haven't you heard me calling? After I gave up on you, I sent Sird up here to get you," she yelled, pointing to the house elf, standing, head down, to her right, "which as you can plain see, that didn't work either!"

By the time she had finished, Draco turned red, angrily.

"MOTHER! I was just writing to my friends! You over react so damn much, woman that I can't stand it! Calm down!" Draco cried, trying to follow his own advice.

Narcissa didn't take well to this, as being told what to do by her seventeen year old son. Her brow furrowed and she also went even redder.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I will NOT be spoken to like that! And watch your language!" She finished, huffing and simply seething, "Your father is waiting in the dining room and you know how he gets…" Her voice wavered, as if scared, or frightened, but she dared not show it.

Draco nodded, still ready to point out that she also needed to watch her language, seeing that she swore too, but decided to let her off the hook this time and when she was scolding him later, he would bring it up.

Narcissa sighed an upset sigh and turned on her heel, obviously expecting Draco to follow her. He did and gave the whimpering house elf an odd look before exiting his room.

**Author's Note: Hello Friends and thanks for taking the time to read my first chapter! I hope you liked it – Please Review!**

**I'll update soon!**

**-Angel12345**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione muttered, ripping the paper with great force, quite anticipating her burning question.

Her eyes scanned over the paper quickly before she let out an excited cheer.

"YES!" She laughed and twirled, her hair puffing out like a poodle. "I did it!" she cried, over again and again.

Her parents laughed uneasily as they watched their daughter dance around.

Hermione turned to them, her cheeks flushed pink. "I got Head Girl!"

Immediately both of her parents smiled proud smiles.

They congratulated her and gave her many hugs.

After Hermione had calmed down and sat down to eat her toast and blueberry pancake; her parents shared anticipating looks, as if saying 'Now is a good time'. Hermione took no notice, though and continued eating, reading the cover story on the muggle newspaper, USA Today.

"Wow! Listen to this! Two mug- I mean, people killed in their house yesterday, with no explanation," Hermione read aloud, taking a sip of OJ before continuing, "It seemed to happen around eight last night."

Hermione tried to remember what she had been doing at that time, and then remembered she was busy writing Harry and Ron a letter saying she could come and stay with them the day after tomorrow at the burrow.

She bit her lip and continued, "Nothing was taken from the house, except-"

_BOOM!_

Hermione screeched, and dropped her glass, the liquid swirling across the newspaper, the ink running together, making it now impossible to read.

Her parents jumped up, both of their faces white, and frightened.

They quickly glanced at each other before giving Hermione an odd look.

Her mom quickly ran over to her and pulled under the table, avoiding the OJ now dripping onto the floor.

Her dad, as quiet as possible, headed to the source of the noise, which came from the living room. As he peered around the corner, something collided with his head.

Hermione screamed, loudly, watching her now-unconscious father fall to the ground and land with a 'thud.'

Her mom whimpered, and crouched lower with Hermione, trying to hide, which seemed impossible now that Hermione had given away their hiding spot.

Panicking, Hermione looked through the doorway, trying to see what had hurt her father, but could not see.

Everything in the house became silent – the intruder obviously knowing that Hermione and her mom were in the kitchen, waiting for them to do – something.

When nothing happened, the person stepped into the kitchen, and Hermione let out an even longer, louder scream than before.

Draco smiled. He had just finished reading the letter from 'The One and Only Book Lover'. He had made a new friend. Well, no one can blame him for being so excited; the only friends he had before were stuck up snobby brats in Slytherin.

He knew that if his father knew his true opinion, he would be dead. Draco was scared of his father, as everyone would be.

He would also be dead if Lucius found out about the letter he sent. He wondered who it was that wrote back. The One and Only Book Lover? Hmmm… a lot of people like books, but this person seemed kind of bossy, since claiming that they are the ONE and ONLY book lover.

He laughed aloud as he thought of a stuck up, bushy haired book lover who would say that. She couldn't care less about his problems. But then again, he didn't think about this thought: she doesn't know that it's his problems.

Hermione sat, rigid in fear as the black cloaked figure came nearer. She still didn't know exactly who it was. She knew it was a wizard and a bad wizard at that, upon seeing the hooded black cloak.

Her mom trembled next to her, just as scared as she was. Hermione didn't know how this was possible, seeing that she had never told either of her parents about Voldemort or Death Eaters, seeing that they would never let her go back to a place where she was endangered.

The person came nearer and slowly pulled back its hood.

Draco sighed as he sat in his room, unknowing as what to do. He had just sent Midnight off with another letter to The One and Only Book Lover. He sighed and sat down at his desk, and looked at his clock: 11:59 a.m.

His father wasn't here this morning and won't be back until around three in the afternoon. All that his mother said about it was that he was on a mission for the Dark Lord and when he got home, they would have something to tell him. He wondered what it could be…

Lucius Malfoy! The self-centered, arrogant brat! How dare he come in her house and hit her father! She just wouldn't allow it.

She stood up, her eyes an angry fire in them. Her mother tried to stop her, but failed. Hermione was mad and there was no denying it.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy!" Hermione spat, though mad, still keeping her distance from him.

Lucius laughed a fake, stupid laugh. "What do you mean, Hermione?" he said, with the same false tone.

Hermione's fury didn't cease one bit. "What are you doing in my house, hitting my father in the head?" staring him down.

Lucius smiled innocently, "That's your father?" he asked, smiling.

Hermione nodded.

"Think again, Ms. _Granger_!" Lucius spat, thrusting the end of his wand at her.

All Hermione saw was black, the faint sound of her mother's scream, echoing in her ears.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the first, but I promise I'll update soon!**

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

_**-Draco's parents talk to him.**_

_**-Hermione wakes up.**_

**Thanks again to all of the following reviewers and please keep reviewing!**

**-Llamabalooza**

**-Swtndreamypnay**

**-Then Kat Said**

**-God's Girl 88**

**-Bumblebeegonecrazy**

**-Geeses2be**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU!**

**-Angel12345**


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

**Chapter Three**

"Sir, the Master wishes to see you in his study," squeaked Sird, his small house elf.

Draco nodded and stood up from his green and silver cushion chair, eyeing Sird with most uncertainty.

He stalked out of his room, hearing the weak house elf disappear with a snap of its fingers.

After several minutes of walking, Draco reached his father's study. Knocking as polite as he could muster, he cleared his throat, as he heard his father's voice call out "Come in, dear boy!"

Draco's face was a mix of confusion and horror. Lucius seemed to be in a good mood, which was quite unusual in the Malfoy household.

Draco walked in, unsure of what to do next. Lucius, who was seated next to his mother on a small loveseat, gestured to the couch across from them.

His son sat down and watched him carefully. Lucius smiled joyfully as he pulled out his wand. Draco flinched. Lucius laughed.

"Dear boy, let me show you something I have wanted to show you for a long while," Lucius flicked his wand once, and some blue mist appeared in front of them. Draco cocked an eyebrow in anticipation and waited for something to happen.

Lucius smiled again at him. "Before I show you that, let me tell you what this is all about."

Narcissa cleared her throat, anxiously.

Lucius ignored her and began, "You are going to be eighteen in a month, are you not?"

Draco nodded, and wondered what the hell this was all about.

"As you know, the wizarding law requires purebloods to marry by the time they turn twenty, a pureblood, of course," Lucius said, his voice suddenly growing cold.

Draco nodded and hoped that he wasn't betrothed to that pug, Pansy Parkinson.

"You, of course, will have an arranged marriage," Lucius said, choosing his words carefully, "to someone who you will not like."

Draco pretended to be unfazed by this piece of information, but on the inside, he was blowing many fuses.

Out of nowhere, Lucius called "Bring her in!"

The study's double doors flew open and in came two hooded figures wrestling with a girl Draco didn't recognize.

"Show us your face, girl!" Lucius cried.

One of the figures brutally grabbed her hair and pulled it so she was staring all three Malfoys in the face.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione's face grew as red as a hot pepper. "Malfoy," Hermione spat at him.

Draco's face grew warm, looking oddly out of place, contrasting with his pale skin.

Lucius smirked, watching the two glare at each other.

"Well, I'm glad you two know each other," he said, sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away from both of them, his mind working furiously.

Hermione snorted and turned to look at Malfoy Senior.

Lucius continued, ignoring both of their gestures and turned to the figures holding Hermione.

"Crabbe, Goyle, thank you for your services. I promise to pass on your kindness to our Master," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione, who at the time of hearing who was holding her, shuddered, and trying to break away.

The stout boys nodded and let go of Hermione, turned and left through the same set of black double doors.

Hermione rubbed her numb arms, trying to brush off the invisible dirt on them.

Lucius gestured to the seat next to Draco. "Have a seat."

Hermione glared at him. "I would rather stand, thanks."

Lucius's pretend polite face turned into an angry, impatient one. "It is not an option."

The staring contest continued as they both just waiting for the other to blink, but neither did.

Finally Narcissa interrupted. "Okay, girl, just sit down and shut up. Lucius and I have something to tell both of you."

Hermione frowned at the 'shut up' part, but did as she was told, scooting as far from Draco as she could, him doing the same to her.

Lucius still stared at her, but finally after being elbowed by Narcissa stopped and sat back in his seat, stretching out.

Hermione and Draco watched him with curiosity.

Annoyed, Hermione rolled her eyes and said quite loudly, "Why am I here?"

All Malfoys turned to look at her. Narcissa cleared her throat and Lucius said roughly, "You will speak only when spoken to."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Are you not speaking to me now?"

This time Lucius's rage turned into him getting out his wand. "_Silencio!_" he cried, smirking at the look on Hermione's face, "Now that's better isn't it?" he snarled, still smirking as he sat back down.

"Now, you two are probably wondering why you are here. Son, you will find this out later," Hermione's face darkened as Lucius turned to her, "and as for _you_," he raised a brow, snarling evilly, "you'll just have to guess," he finished, quite satisfied with the fury burrowing inside of her.

Suddenly the double doors flew open to reveal three tiny house elves. Two were carrying big platters bigger than themselves and the other bent on its knee until its nose hit the floor and announced "Tea time, just like you requested, master."

Lucius nodded, but didn't even bother to look as the other two creatures scurried forward and placed the platters on the table.

Hermione's stomach let out a little rumble, upon seeing the crackers and cheese on a platter and four little cups of tea on the other; she hadn't eaten since breakfast and even then she hadn't even started on her blueberry pancake or toast.

Lucius took the cup one of the elves handed him and helped himself to a cracker.

Hermione ignored him and pretended like she wanted nothing. But in the end, her stomach won out when one of the elves handed her a cup.

Gulping half of it down, she grabbed a few crackers, dipped them in the cheese dip and stuffed it in her mouth, ignoring the looks she received from Draco and Narcissa.

Lucius seemed unsurprised, and smirked, watching her reaction.

Hermione smiled, as her hunger and thirst was slowly satisfied, but not fully. She took another big swig of tea.

Slowly, her eyelids drooped more and more, until they were completely shut. Her head rolled onto her shoulder, her cup slid from her hand and broke into a million pieces as it hit the floor, and her mouth stayed slightly open.

Lucius smiled and turned to Draco, who was gaping at Hermione and staring at the cup in his hand, thankful he had not been stupid enough to drink some.

He slowly raised his eyes to his father, who was still smiling. Draco raised his eyebrows. "That was cool," was all he could say.

Lucius laughed and turned to Narcissa, who was looking at him, expectantly.

Lucius rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Now we can talk."

**Author's Note: Hey Guys and Thanks for Reading My Story:)**

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger! ;)**

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

_**-The Malfoys finish their talk**_

**Thanks to all of the following reviewers**

**(Sorry if I missed anyone!)**

**-applebottoms**

**-Llamabalooza**

**-Bumblebeegonecrazy**

**-God'sGirl88 **

**-Swtndreamypnay**

**-rukia**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll update soon!**

**-Angel12345**


	4. Chapter 4

**A REAL TREAT TODAY: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER:D ENJOY!**

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

**Chapter Four**

_Recap:_

_He slowly raised his eyes to his father, who was still smiling. "That was cool," was all he could say._

_Lucius laughed and turned to Narcissa, who was looking at him expectantly. _

_Lucius rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Now we can talk."_

"Okay, boy," Lucius said, in a lower tone. "That girl is the daughter of your Potions Master and fellow death eater of mine, Severus Snape."

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes got so big it looked as if they would pop right out.

Draco shook his head a couple times and tapped one of his ears. "Did I hear you right, father?"

Lucius frowned. "This is no joke, boy."

Draco frowned back at him. "I'm not joking, father. I am merely asking you a question."

Lucius slapped his face, making it go unbearably red. Draco looked away, blocking out the pain.

"Do not back talk to me, boy. You should know better than that," his father spat at him.

Draco lifted his eyes to meet his bastard of a father's. "I apologize," he muttered, lowering his eyes again.

Lucius seemed satisfied with his reaction and sat back in his seat again.

Draco spared a glance at his mother, who was pale and looking out the stain glass window on her left, obviously pretending not to be listening to their conversation.

Draco suddenly once again became his cool, calm, and collected self and sat back and stared at his father.

"Now, that we can all hear each other," Lucius said sarcastically, "I can continue," he cleared his throat loudly, which brought Narcissa to turn back to the men, "That girl," he pointed a round, bony finger at the still-unconscious Hermione, "is the daughter of Severus and a pureblood at that."

At this, Draco nearly fell out of his seat. He had honestly forgotten that since Hermione was Snape's daughter, she wouldn't be a mudblood.

'Shit,' he swore inside his furiously working mind, 'I can't call her mudblood anymore and when she finds out (I wonder if she is going to find out, cause father said she'd have to guess, but wouldn't Snape want to see her again…) she's going to give me the hell of a payback…'

Lucius watched his son's facial expressions, which were quite humorous considering the information now reveled.

When Draco's mind had come back to reality, he found his father's voice to be unpleasantly cold.

"Severus Snape is dead, son."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Her eyelids flickered open as the sunlight flooded her dreams.

'What the hell?' she thought, silently, rubbing her groggy eyes with the back of her hands and slowly sitting up on – a bed? Her memories came flooding back to her and she groaned.

Her eyes widened before she shook her head a couple times after seeing the room surrounding her. It was a very nice, expensive looking room with a lot of expensive looking furniture in it.

"Why would they give such a nice room to me?" Hermione spoke her thoughts aloud.

The bed that she was sitting in had a green and silver comforter and was obviously a king size bed. There was a marble fireplace on the wall across the bed that had a large sofa in front of it and two armchairs on either side of the fireplace – all accordingly in the colors silver and green.

On the walls there were big pictures of moving things – such as the quite old man on Hermione's left and the flying black owl on her right.

Pulling back the comforter, and setting her feet on the fuzzy carpet, Hermione stood up, still looking at awe in the room before her.

Walking around the bed, she found herself standing before a mahogany desk with parchment, quills and ink.

Smiling, she thought 'I can write Harry and Ron and get them to help get me out of here!'

She had already sat down and grabbed a quill before she realized that she had no owl. "Shit," she muttered, under her breath, before grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink and running to the set of black double doors.

Pulling on the handles, she was shocked once again to see that the doors were unlocked! Smirking and feeling as sneaky as she looked, she quietly pulled the door open and slid through the small opening and closing it again, so it looked like she was still in there.

Seeing that her room lined a large hallway with lots of paintings and expensive art sculptures, she looked both ways before deciding to go right.

Tiptoeing quite quickly down the hall, Hermione made no noise. She came to another hallway, and once again made the decision to go right. She might as well keep going toward what looked like one side of the house.

Seeing a big window at the end of this hall, Hermione broke out into a run. Reaching it, she gasped.

Even though she was three floors up, she could still see how colorful and beautiful it was! Right below the window, there was an entrance to a garden, a quite large garden at that. There was what looked like millions of flowers, all so pretty and in bloom. Though Hermione didn't want to, she smiled. They were so stunning that she didn't want to move. At the entrance to the garden, there was a white archway that had vines and roses growing on it.

Finally after a few minutes of just staring at the magnificent garden, Hermione came to her senses. Seeing that the sun was rising right above the garden, Hermione knew that she was facing east.

Turning on her heel, Hermione went back down the same hallway, thinking and hoping that the owlery would be on the North end of the manor.

Reaching a hallway that went right, she followed it and for about a minute walked in complete silence.

Suddenly her ears picked up something – a buzzing – no, voices. Two of them. Hermione strained her ears to listen and kept slowly and silently moving forward with small steps.

The voices were clearer now and she heard footsteps. Gasping, she jumped behind a big statue of a giant, who had a big piece of wood in its hands. Kneeling down, she hoped and prayed that whoever it was wouldn't see her.

Whimpering slightly as the footsteps became louder and louder, Hermione took a risk and glanced from behind the giant to see Malfoy Senior stalking down the hallway towards her, his cloak billowing out behind him. The look on his face told Hermione at once that he had been one of the people yelling. His eyes were dark and unblinking and his usually too-pale face was light red in his cheeks.

Too busy thinking his thoughts, he didn't see her as she once again ducked into the shadow of the overlarge man.

When he had turned the right corner, Hermione slowly waited for anymore noise to come.

Just as she was halfway out from behind the statue, Mrs. Malfoy, came out of the same set of double doors that Lucius had come from. Hermione plunged behind the giant once again.

She was so preoccupied by sniffling and wiping away her tears, that she didn't even bother to look at the statue – or Hermione.

Once Narcissa too had turned out of sight, Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She had obviously been wrong about it being in the North end – this was obviously Draco's parents quarters.

Glancing behind her, Hermione made a quick dash out from behind the piece of art and quickly sticking her head to she knowing was coming from the right, she turned left and tripped over something small and short.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"TROPY! HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD!"

Draco sighed. His parents had just gotten into another one of there big fights and there were both in bad moods, especially his father.

"DAMN IT! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

Raising an eyebrow at his father's outrage at the whimpering house elf, he rolled his eyes.

Tropy bowed as low as he could muster and Draco noticed a small tear coming out the side the poor creature's eye. In that moment, Draco actually pitied the little elf, but then again – it was partly it's fault that his father had yelled at him. But then again, Draco was sure that even if Tropy hadn't done a thing wrong, his father would have still raised his voice.

Instead his thoughts went to Granger, the little know-it-all. He now knew why she was here and he wondered what her reaction would be like – he secretly couldn't wait, it would be quite humorous, especially since there is no way what-so-ever out of it. It was either do it or die.

Draco shuddered at that thought. He didn't want to die, but seeing Granger die might be quite fun – even though she was a pureblood. He still thought of her as the bookworm, know-it-all, bushy haired, mudblood, top student of Hogwarts (he remembered his father's face when Lucius had found out that a mudblood had beaten his son), Pothead and Weasel's best friend and one third of the Golden Trio.

In his mind, he knew that she and him would have to overcome all of their years at Hogwarts together – otherwise they would never survive as – he gulped – husband and wife.

**Author's Note: Hey You Wonderful People:) Thank you again for reading my story! It means a lot to me!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS!**

**-Llamabalooza**

**-Apple Bottoms **

**-Swtndreamypnay**

**-Then Kat Said**

**-JUCHKO**

**-Venuste**

**-Hermione-Granger-420**

**-DevilishAngel01**

**-xoKaSsIeox**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

**_-Find Out Why Professor Snape is Dead_**

_**-Hermione Finds Out Why She Was Taken**_

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HERMIONE LOOKING DIFFERENT AND ABOUT SNAPE BEING HER DAD! NO FLAMES, **

**PLEASE – JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM – THANKS:D**

**I'll Update Soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angel12345**


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

**Chapter Five**

_Recap:_

_In his mind, he knew that she and him would have to overcome all of their years at Hogwarts together – otherwise, they would never survive as – he gulped – husband and wife._

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (Finally!)

An X-TRA LONG CHAPPIE AS MY APOLOGY!

Gasping, Hermione sat up and looked over at the small, trembling elf whose big wide eyes were glued shut.

"Whisty sorry, miss, Whisty so sorry… Whisty only doing what master said… Whisty messed up… Whisty hurt her mistress…" the creature moaned, holding onto her shaking head with her tiny hands.

Hermione sighed and untangled a big tangle of hair, and pulled it behind her ear. Slowly she stood up as she looked sadly at the poor elf.

"Whisty?" No answer. "Whisty, I'm okay. It didn't hurt… that bad," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Whisty wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Is Mistress sure? Is Mistress going to tell the master?"

The caring teen put an arm around Whisty's shoulders. "No, Whisty, it wasn't your fault."

Flinching when Hermione touched her, Whisty stood up quickly and said, "Follow me, Miss," before disappearing around the corner.

Shrugging, Hermione followed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Draco sat in his green and silver armchair, staring into the flickering flames of the fire.

He sighed, his thoughts deep and his awareness of his surroundings shallow.

He knew that tomorrow they would tell the mu- Granger what's going to take place in exactly a month.

Excited though he was, scared also. Who knows to what dept would she try and get out of it. She certainly would check their library, which by now she probably discovered. It would make no difference, though – he himself had already checked every book in there for an escape hole.

He sighed uncomfortably and wondered what she was doing… right now…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Here you go, Miss," Whisty said, hurriedly, handing the dripping wet Hermione a big fluffy, of course green and silver towel.

Taking it, Hermione made herself modest and stepped out of the draining bathtub.

Whisty had made her take a bath, repeating that it was her 'orders', so Hermione obliged. What could be harmful about taking a relaxing bubble bath?

After dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt supporting the words "Don't Mess with Me", Hermione magically dried her hair and wondered what to do next. Whisty had left her a map of the Manor in case she got lost.

Carrying it over to her window, she looked at it. It showed her as a dot (like the Maurderer's Map) in the "Guest Room". The manor had officially four floors, not including the dungeons underground. Whisty had specifically said that she was not to go there. Curious, Hermione thought of risking it, but then didn't dare get into trouble – who knows what they could do to her?

Her eyes continued to scan the paper in her hands. She saw the kitchen, the dining room (both on floor two), she saw two more guest bedrooms on her floor, the third. Then she saw another room on her floor – one that she disliked very much. It spelled the words 'Draco's Room'. Her face got red as she remembered their last encounter.

Then her brown eyes saw something that made her smile with glee. A pool! They had a pool!

Without even thinking, she ran to her closet, and searched it top to bottom for a bathing suit. She frowned. None of the clothes in there were hers, but she surely thought that there would be one in there. Thinking of a way to get a hold of one, she finally decided to just go down and look at the pool, even though she couldn't get in.

Taking the map with her, she carefully followed it down to the ground level, extra cautious to not run into any Malfoys.

Finally stepping out into the bright sunshine, Hermione looked around. The green grass under her feet was just the perfect shade of green and the hilly terrain seemed to never end. The sun was setting and was quite a pretty shade of pink. Sighing she smiled softly – it was so relaxing.

Coming back to her senses, she looked back at the map and followed a woodchip path into a dense amount of trees. For a second, she questioned going into there or not. She longed for her wand and glanced back at the towering building behind her. Being as daring as she could muster, she walked down the path, stepping carefully and glancing at the map frequently.

After a couple minutes of walking, the trees became less dense and more spread out. The setting sun was almost all the way gone. Finally, the trees made a circle around a small pond/lake/pool. Squinting, she still couldn't figure out what it was for sure.

It had a diving board and the waters were clear, but there were rocks on the bottom. She couldn't see any fish, either. Sparing a glance behind her once more, Hermione swallowed nervously. She had come all the way out here, but just to turn around and go back? Though the sun was almost gone, the walk had made her tired and the sun made her hot.

Finally deciding on her answer, she placed the map at the edge of the pool and slipped off her flip flops. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in a white cami and jeans.

She stood at the edge of the water, wondering what to do. Jump? Turn back? 'That's it', she thought, 'I'll do i-'

_Splash!_

Hermione hit the water and went under.

Spluttering, she gasped and surfaced. "MALFOY!" she screamed at the teenage boy who was howling with laughter and clutching his stomach.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she pulled herself out of the water. "Malfoy – you asked for it!"

Malfoy, still weak from laughing and small tears on either side of his eyes, didn't expect something so small to be able to grab his arm and spin him around and almost push him in.

Grabbing Hermione's wrists, he growled, "You think you're stronger than me? Well, think again, _Granger_!" he said, throwing her into the pool.

Hermione surfaced again, even more angry this time. "MALFOY! I'm gonna hurt you!" Jumping out of the water, she jumped on his back and squeezed her arms as tight as she could around his neck. He, again unaware of what was about to happen, bent forward and grabbed her forearms, trying to pry them from his neck. Finally, after a couple minutes of them struggling, Malfoy jumped into the pool.

The water was deep and they were separated. As soon as Hermione had once again emerged from the water, she lunged at Malfoy. He pushed her away with his elbow and swam quickly to the edge of the pool.

Holding onto the side, he turned to her. "You're so violent, Granger. I would have expected better behavior from a goody-two shoes bookworm," he smirked at her ready-to-explode face.

His hair had stuck to his face and water droplets caressed his face and rolled down. His eyes held laughter and mischievousness. To any other girl besides Hermione Granger, he would have been too attractive for them to be near. But to her, he was the most annoying, self centered person on the face of the Earth and no amount of physical appearance could change that.

Draco Malfoy felt the same way as he studied her bright brown eyes glinting and shining with anger and annoyance. Her hair somehow still held it's curl and floated in the water around her, moving ever so softly. Her mouth was in a horizontal line, showing her frustration. Her hair let loose little drips of water and ran down her face, but she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

For a few solid seconds, they just stood or floated there, looking at the other, never breaking eye contact.

Suddenly, Malfoy did something that amazed both him and the girl a few feet away from him.

"I'm sorry." He glanced at the water, nervously and slowly lifted himself out of the pool.

Pulling his soaked wand out of his pocket, he swore. He conjured a towel up and caught it

Drying his face, arms, and legs, he swished the towel away. It disappeared in mid-air. Glancing back at Hermione, he smiled a tiny soft smile, barely noticeable. Hermione gaped at him.

In her mind, lines around this term were going round and round: _What is he doing, Why did he apologize, This is so not like him, He's not going to give me a towel – now that is like him._

The now dry teenage boy turned around once again and took off into the woods, walking swiftly.

After his footsteps died away, Hermione sighed and pulled her self out of the water. She shivered. Now that the sun had completely disappeared, the night had a sharp chill to it. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to her shoes and map. Slipping her feet into the flip-flops, and picking up the map, she turned; ready to follow Draco back to the manor.

The plop of something behind her made her turn on her heel. There, at her feet, was a green and silver towel. Glancing around, Hermione slowly picked it up and unfolded it. In the middle of the stripes was a big "D".

Smiling to herself, Hermione draped the towel around her shoulders and began her walk back to the mansion.

**Author's Note: Hey – and Thanks For Reading : D**

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT UPDATING SO LATE! Please, FORIGIVE ME:( I feel really bad…**

**Once again, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Sorry, but I switched the plot around and decided to wait until the next chapter to have Hermione found out. Hope you don't mind!**

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

**_-Hermione finds out_**

**I'll update soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angel12345**


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

_Recap: The plop of something behind her made her spin on her heel. There, at her feet, was a green and silver towel. Glancing around, Hermione slowly picked it up and unfolded it. In the middle of the stripes, there was a big "D". _

_Smiling to herself, Hermione draped the towel around her shoulders and began her walk back to the mansion._

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile (I'm really bad about that!) SORRY!**

**Anyway, an X-TRA, X-TRA LONG CHAPTER TODAY:D**

**Chapter Six**

The sun shone cheerfully through the bright gold curtains and the wind blew gently through the open window behind them. True, it was six o'clock in the morning, but it was still breathtaking… or would have been if a certain someone wasn't sleeping.

Slowly lifting an eyelid, and then quickly reclosing it, Hermione groaned and rolled onto her stomach. But after a few minutes, Hermione couldn't resist the morning sun.

Sitting up, she yawned and pulled back the covers to reveal her in a silver nightgown that came all the way down to the floor.

She walked over to the window and gazed out at the unbelievable sight. The grass was just freshly cut and there was perfect view of the gardens with so many different types of flowers.

A week had gone by since the pool incident and Hermione thought about it often – she honestly had not seen Draco or any Malfoy for that fact since then, which was perfectly fine by her, of course.

But still, she could deny Draco's charm and sort of kindness, it was just so unlike him (not the pushing her in the pool part). And though sometimes Hermione's conscious thought otherwise – a cheetah never changes it's spots.

All of this information drove through the teen's mind as she went through her normal routine – bath, dress, breakfast, teeth. Her breakfast was brought up from the kitchens by Whisty, the same house elf who she tripped over a week ago. Hermione had given up on S.P.E.W. _She_ still believed in house elves' rights, but the trouble was getting _other_ people to think like her. Even still, she treated Whisty with as much kindness as she thought possible.

Hermione and Whisty had actually become sort of friends – well, almost. The closest Hermione had to a friend anyway. Even though Hermione got (almost) everything she needed and wanted, she couldn't help but wonder why they had kidnapped her and brought her here in the first place to just treat a muggle born like her like royalty – especially _them_ being the Malfoys.

She shrugged it off as she put her tooth brush back in the cabinet. She had to do everything the muggle way because she still had no wand. She knew the Malfoys had it, and even though she had access to the house, she decided to be safe and not disturb the evil people who live there.

Grabbing the manor map that she had used last time to get to the pool, she found her way to the library, a big section of the fourth floor that had big windows and a huge fireplace and continued reading where she had left off yesterday. Everyday she came here and sat in the big poofy chairs next to the crackling fire and read until lunchtime. It kind of reminded her of the Gryffindor common room and how things were before this past summer.

But today was today and no different from the past seven days and soon Hermione drifted into her own unique world – the world of books.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Draco paced his room – back and forth, back and forth, his swirling black cloak swishing behind him. He knew today was the day that Gra- Snape (shudder) would find out. The wedding was only three weeks away now and the bride needed to know so his mom and her could go out and buy a dress and set up other details that he didn't have to worry about.

Though these words he would never voice aloud, he would admit in his head that he was quite worried about her response. She had a nasty temper – but so does his father – and it could get complicated.

There was a soft knock at the door. Draco turned on his heel, afraid that it was his father. "Come in," he said, stiffly.

A small house elf poked it's head in, then worked quickly to in front of Draco and bowed deeply. "Master says it's time to have lunch and requests that you get Mistress Hermione from the library and bring her to the dining room."

Groaning Draco nodded and muttered an inaudible swear word under his breath. He glanced at his clock: five minutes till noon. Walking swiftly around the whimpering creature, Draco made his way to the library.

Outside the set of double black doors, he stopped and put his ear to the door, but he could hear nothing except the soft crackle and pop of the fire.

Turning the knob noiselessly, he stepped inside. The curtains were drawn over the enormous windows and the inside of the room was pitch dark. The only light came from the fire, where Draco noticed a small figure curled up in the chair closest to the fire.

Smirking, he sunk low to the ground and made his way silently to her unknowing back. As her got closer, he could see from his position her face in content concentration, her eyes darting back and forth across the page, her hair once getting in front of her eye and her, unblinking, yanking it out of her face and behind her ear.

Draco's smirk increased and as soon as he was right behind her, by her right ear, he spoke quietly, "Boo."

Hermione jumped up so fast, the book now on the ground, and Draco standing there laughing. Without thinking, Hermione raised her hand and slapped him right across the face. He immediately stopped laughing and grabbed her forearms tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Hermione shot back.

Draco's anger subsided and he infamous smirk was once again on his face. "I got you really bad."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I think you got what you deserved," she smirked back, eyeing his rosy pink cheek.

Draco frowned. "It's time for lunch," he said abruptly, changing the subject.

Hermione looked taken aback. "What?"

Draco smirked, "Did I stutter?"

Hermione flushed and bent down and picked up her fallen book.

Returning to her full height, she saw that the youngest Malfoy was no longer smirking, but whose face was in a deep frown.

"Come on," he said, turning to leave.

"No," Hermione retorted, "I like eating alone – how we've been doing it."

Draco circled back and looked down at her. "Things are about to change," he said, still frowning and looking more serious than ever.

Hermione's thoughts raced – she had never seen Malfoy – or any Malfoy – this serious before. "How?"

Starting to bite his lip, then quickly stopping, Draco decided not to tell her. "You'll know soon enough, now come on," he growled, grabbing her elbow and pushing her un-willing body in front of him.

She tried to get away at first, but then gave up knowing that he was too strong.

They walked down a series of pathways: right, left, right, then down a grand stair case, where Hermione got a glimse of the front door. Turning right, Draco's grip never ceased as he pushed her down another long hallway and then right again to where they were facing a set of double black doors with a small border of silver swirls and matching silver doorknobs.

Turning Hermione around and then letting go of her, Draco said, taking out his wand, "You have to change clothes."

Hermione took a step backward. "What! Why?"

"_Because_, this is a formal lunch," he replied, eyeing her faded blue jeans and t-shirt. Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything.

Draco raised his wand and said an inaudible hex. There was a flash of light and there Hermione stood wearing only a bra and underwear. Draco burst out laughing while Hermione tried to cover herself up.

"Malfoy!"

He carelessly flicked his wand and Hermione then stood there in an adorable flirty black dress with ruffles on the top and bottom. It barely reached her knees and the straps were spaghetti. Her hair had perfect curls and came down to her shoulders, perfectly framing her face.

The embarrassed girl relaxed and looked down at her outfit. Who knew that Draco Malfoy had good taste in girl's clothes?

Approving, she looked back at Draco, still upset at what he did.

He did not smile, but simply walked forward, placing his hand painfully on her back, turning her around, now facing the black doors. Pushing her forward, Draco walked to them and they swung open, revealing an enormous dining room with a long narrow mahogany table in the middle of the room. The walls were light purple and there were statues and flowers decorated perfectly around the room. Huge paintings of all sorts of things hung from wall to wall, in perfect formation. The whole room was amazing.

The room, Hermione loved, but the two people sitting at the table, Hermione did not. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, sat at the head of the table, his wife, Narcissa, seated on his right. There were only four places set, so there were only two left: One across from Narcissa and one opposite of Lucius. Draco led Hermione to the one across from his evil-looking mother and on the left of Malfoy Senior.

After Hermione had sat down, Draco purposely pushed her chair in too far, causing Hermione to give him an evil glare and pushing the chair back out a couple of inches.

As soon as Draco sat down on Hermione's left, to the young girl's dismay, three or four house elves came scurrying into the room, placing food on the table and making other necessary arrangements.

After they had all left, everyone except Hermione started to eat. Taking the hint, Hermione picked up her spoon and took a small sip of the soup placed in front of her. The food was extraordinary, but Hermione barely tasted it, even though she was desperately hungry, she dared not show it.

When that course was finished, the house elves brought out the main meal, pork, and after that was desert, pumpkin patties.

Throughout the whole meal, there was complete silence, so thick you couldn't have cut it with the sharpest knife. No one _really_ seemed to eat a lot, either. There was tons of tension and the awkward silence was very uncomfortable for Hermione.

After the house elves had cleared their desert dishes away, Lucius spoke sharply, interrupting the stony silence. "That is a beautiful set of jewelry, Hermione," he said, indicating her necklace and earrings.

Hermione, startled, looked down at the big diamond around her neck and the huge diamond coated hoops in her ears. She hadn't even noticed them. She swallowed nervously and spoke quietly, "Thanks."

Lucius smiled a cruel, nasty, weenie smile that held cold hate and torture. "Soon enough, you will have a new piece of jewelry to go with them," Lucius hinted.

Hermione, once again astounded and utterly confused at what came out of his mouth, muttered, "Great," looking at the empty table, and wishing he would just shut up and stop talking to her.

"A beautiful diamond ring," Lucius smiled in the same false-sweetly way, "and I'm sure Draco would love to put it on your finger, after he helps you pick it out."

Hermione, for the third time in less than five minutes, was speechless.

Finding her voice, she said, "That's okay. I don't need –"

At that second, she understood completely why she was there and exactly what was going on.

"Oh! Yuck!" she cried, jumping up so fast that she knocked over her chair, "NO! Never!"

Lucius kept smiling in his sick little way, "But, oh yes, Miss, it's for the best!"

Hermione's face grew red, "How is that for the best! I mean – why _ME_! I'm a _mudblood_, remember?" Hermione spoke the word 'mudblood' with disgust, seeing that's what Malfoy Jr. had called her for all their years of schooling together.

Lucius' face turned white. Standing up and walking over to the seething girl, he said, "But you've never been and never will be a mudblood." He smirked at her disbelieving face.

"What!"

"Did I stutter?" witty-butt (Lucius) smirked.

'_Geez… like father, like son…. Oh God, please help me…_' Hermione thought.

"Oh no, you've never been a mudblood," Lucius continued, "and this is your chosen destiny by your parents."

"My parents! Where are they? Are they here?" Hermione's face lit up.

"Both your parents are dead, actually. Your mother died in childbirth and your father died by betraying our Dark Lord."

"My mum didn't die in childbir-"

"Not the Grangers!" Lucius snapped.

Hermione gaped. "Well, what were their names and what is my new last name!" Hermione said, a little bit _too_ eagerly.

Lucius noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Well… I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that in less than a month your new last name will be Malfoy."

Hermione blushed, but then stood as tall as she could muster, "I will not-"

"Oh yes you will," Lucius interrupted, "Severus made it clear before he died that he wanted you and Draco married the moment you turned nineteen."

Hermione's eyes grew large. "Severus? Severus _SNAPE_!"

Lucius pretended to act guilty. "Oops! I think I've said too much and lunch is over anyway." He smirked at the inquiring girl and staggered around her, saying to Draco on his way out, "Ger her ready, son."

Narcissa scurried after Lucius and as soon as she had smiled evilly at Hermione, Draco appeared at Hermione's elbow.

"C'Mon," he said, giving her a prod in the back.

Hermione turned to him and started firing all sorts of questions about her newly learned information. Draco just listened and led her already occupied body up the stairs.

When they reached her room, Hermione stopped and turned around so she was facing Malfoy face-to-face. "So, why am I getting ready?" she inquired.

Draco sighed, "Because we're all going to Diagon Alley to get the engagement ring and you and my mother will go shopping for your dress while my father and I go shopping for my tuxedo."

Hermione's face lit up. "We're going to Diagon Alley!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I'm sure my father won't risk you trying to escape. Who knows what he'll do."

Hermione frowned, but still felt happiness because she got to go to Diagon Alley. She had a chance of seeing Harry or Ron!

"So… what should I wear?" she asked, slyly.

Draco shrugged, "I'm sure your house elf will have something laid out for you."

Hermione nodded and turned the knob and soon the door closed with a sharp "_snap_!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N: **

**Hello Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while – I'm going to try to update once a month from now on, but I'll start making my chapters longer. I hope that's O.K.!**

**Thanks you SO MUCH to all of my wonderful reviewers! **

**Here are all of your names – **

**Then Kat Said, Gone-Goonie, lughnasadhfirecat, Arwen 12323, Ice Angel 10, applebottoms, white liar, sarah, HPobsession, DevilishAngel01, slytherin queen14, rowlinghermione, Draco's life long love 1990, Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne, ZoeGirl2005, CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11**

**Each one of you means SO much to me - I LOVE YOU GUYS! tear tear**

_**In the Next Chapter:**_

**_-Hermione's Visit to Diagon Alley_**

**I hope you enjoyed this X-TRA long chappie!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angel12345**


	7. Chapter 7

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

_Recap:_

"_So… what should I wear?" Hermione asked, slyly._

_Draco shrugged. "I'm sure your house elf will have something laid out for you."_

_Hermione nodded, and turned the door knob and soon the door closed with a sharp "snap!"_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I'm going to try to update a lot faster, okay? I'm going to write chapter 8 right after I finish this one, so I can update QUICKLY! I'm also working on making the chappies REALLY, REALLY long! Thanks again to ALL REVIEWERS and enjoy the story!**

**Now… FINALLY… ladies and not many gentleman… Chapter Seven!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Where the bloody hell is SHE!" Lucius' voice rang through the humongous living room.

Draco stifled a laugh. They were all waiting for Hermione, who he had left at the doorway of her room about a half an hour ago, and his father was getting impatient.

Honestly, Draco was quite excited about going to Diagon Alley – not to because of the wedding ring or going shopping, but because he wanted out of the house. He really longed for fresh air, and even though his father was going to watching his and definitely Hermione's every move, it was still going to be some-what refreshing.

Draco's mother, Narcissa, waited patiently at Lucius' side, rubbing his shoulder and telling him that she would be punished. Lucius' tapping foot did not cease one bit.

"TROPY! GO GET THAT WRETCHED GIRL!" Lucius shouted at the shivering house elf. Without saying a word, it ducked up the grand stair case and down the hall on the left.

Taking a deep breath, Draco held in his excitement and waited as patiently as he could muster, looking incredibly "together" as comparing to his parents on his left.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Smiling, Hermione folded the letter, as quickly as she could and slowly slipped her head out of her bedroom door.

It had only been twenty-five minutes since Draco had left her, so she figured it was safe to sneak around.

The letter in her hand was sent for Harry and Ron. Knowing that she could probably get away with it, she, with her map, found her way to Malfoy Junior's room.

Slowly and sneakily, she turned the doorknob, and silently slipped into his room.

Inside, it was almost pitch black because there were no lights on and all of the black curtains were drawn. Shifting her eyes to the left and right, she decided that the room was empty and that she was alone. Feeling around with her hands, she tried to find a light switch; she couldn't. Loosing her patience and getting a little nervous, she hastened.

Soon, she had found the king sized bed in the middle of the room, his desk, nightstand, the door to his bathroom and his closet. Biting her lip, her heart beat even faster. She needed to find it soon… before they noticed her absence.

Finally, her hopes gone down, and her feet starting back to the door, she heard a soft flutter of feathers.

Her face broke into a smile. Following her ears, she found the black bird's cage. In the dark, she couldn't see how familiar the bird would have looked to her. Opening the cage, she stuck two of her left fingers out; and as she had hoped, the black owl hopped onto her fingers.

Happily, she reached into her pocket with her right hand and pulled out the silk string she had hoped she would have been able to use.

After attaching it to the animal's left leg, she spoke softly, "Take this to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and hurry!"

Spreading it's wings, it flew to the window, where Hermione flung open the window, and it flew out.

Sighing a breath of relief, she closed the window, and made her way out of the teenage boy's room.

Breathing clean, fresh, air again, she met Tropy, Lucius' house elf in the hallway.

The poor creature was out of breath and it looked scared out of it's wits.

"Miss… the Master is very angry! We must hurry!"

With that, the little elf grabbed her hand and ran, which wasn't very fast to Hermione, down the hallway and down to the great hall (not like in Hogwart's).

Hermione knew that if "the Master" was angry, it could not be good.

Hoping that her plan would work, she jogged after the scurrying house elf.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Lucius let out an impatient breath and glanced at his left arm.

Looking at his wife, he spoke sharply. "It's almost ten till two," he grunted, "we have an appointment with the jeweler at two!"

Just then, a rumble of the floor caused them all to look up. There was Tropy dragging Hermione down the stairs.

Lucius' face was red. "Girl! What took you so damn long? We've been waiting down her for ten minutes already!"

Draco studied her outfit. She looked quite nice, he hated to admit. She was wearing a white wool sweater and jeans, fashionable, but yet conservative. Her hair had perfect curls, cascading onto her shoulders and they made her look very warm and cozy. A pale blue scarf hung around her neck and Draco could tell from his distance away how soft it was.

Hermione swallowed, and her face shone with guilt of something but none of the Malfoys could figure it out.

Suddenly, when Hermione opened her mouth to answer, Draco's midnight black owl, swooped onto her shoulder and stuck out his leg.

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at his father, who shrugged.

Turning his back on the group of people, he ripped off the letter.

On the front was something that surprised him, in the neatest handwriting he had ever seen was written: _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley._

Understanding now why his fiancé had taken so long, he smirked and ripped the top of the envelope open and pulled out a perfectly folded piece of parchment.

Unfolding it, he saw the same handwriting as was on the cover and a small note was written:

_Harry and Ron,_

_Hello – listen I can't write much and I don't have much time, but please, please meet me in Diagon Alley around two-thirty. I need help guys; I really need your help. I can't tell you now, but please meet me there._

_Much Love,_

_Hermione_

After his eyes had read every word, he folded the note back up and jammed it and the envelope into his cloak pocket.

Turning back around, he looked at Hermione. She seemed very jumpy and her pupils were very large.

His father cleared his throat and Draco's eyes shifted to him. Obviously, Lucius wanted to know about the letter.

Making up his mind, Draco muttered, "Just Zabini."

Malfoy Senior nodded and looked back at Hermione. She swallowed hard again. Giving up, her nodded toward Draco, "You two first."

Nodding and taking his fiancé's elbow, he walked to the enormous fireplace.

Taking a handful of floo powder, he stepped in; Hermione followed him. Still holding onto her arm, he spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley", and flew down the powder.

Green flames ate them up as they swirled around and were transported there.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the cold overcame her body. She and Draco were then standing in the middle of an small, empty room with a battered wood floor and walls, cracked windows, showing the overcast outside. The door was on the opposite side of the room from Hermione. It was old, as you could easily tell. The wood was fading and moldy and the doorknob was metal and cracked right down the middle. Hermione wondered why nobody had taken the time to just fix the old thing or get a new one.

Surprisingly, there was no furniture; the only normal thing in the room was the enormous fireplace the couple stood in.

Draco, obviously having been in this place before, took the first step out of the fireplace, leaving Hermione standing there alone.

After a couple seconds, he turned around to face her, his face serious. "You better get out of the way unless you want to get knocked over," he spoke as if this had happened before.

Realizing there was some truth in his words, Hermione followed his advice. Of course she stood as far away from him as possible, but still not straying as she didn't like the feel of her surroundings.

Suddenly remembering that she was a Gryffindor and she should be brave, she stood a little taller and gained a little of her strength back.

The teenage boy in front of her took no notice of her or her thoughts; he seemed in his own world completely.

Studying his face, she couldn't make out what was going through his head. Of course, she had wondered about that letter. Hoping that his owl was just really fast and had already delivered her letter to her best friends, she knew that no owl could deliver a letter that quickly and come back with another letter. She bit her lip. What if he had actually lied to his parents and stood up for her? Sighing, she continued looking at him; he was very interesting to look at, surprisingly.

Suddenly she embarrassed. Suppose that he noticed she was staring at him? She quickly looked at the floor.

Deciding just to ask him about the letter, she opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't get the chance to.

_SWISH!_

Green flames erupted in the fireplace and Draco's parents walked out, not even acknowledging either of the teenagers.

Draco looked Hermione and gave her a look that said: "Go on."

Taking the hint, she quickly walked after the Malfoys. With Draco behind her, she knew she couldn't run away; he was much too fast.

After erupting into the deserted cloudy outside, Malfoy Senior turned on his heel to face her.

"Alright, now that we're here, you've got some ground rules. Number one: Don't even think about trying to run off – you're not fast enough and we have spies around here, you know. Number two: If you see your friends, don't speak to them at all; just turn the other way. From now on you will have no contact with them," at that, Hermione swallowed hard and hoped that he would never find out about her letter to Harry and Ron, "Number three: You will stay with one of us at ALL times. You hear me?" Hermione nodded, "All times. That means that until we get home, you will be next to one of us. At. All. Times. We'll go in shifts – from right now until you and Narcissa go to the dress shop, you will be accompanied by Draco. When you girls go off on your separate ways, you are glued to my wife's side. Got all of that?"

Hermione nodded again.

Lucius smirked, "Good."

He spun on his heel again and took off walking, cape flying after as well as Narcissa.

Hermione glanced at Draco, but he didn't say a word, nor even make eye contact. All he did was nod.

Sighing, Hermione got the point and slowly, but surely, once again followed the Malfoys.

The Jewelry shop was pretty far away from where they landed, which Hermione still had no clue was. The walk was tiresome and weary for Hermione, but she kept going. Still, she had hope of seeing Harry, Ron, Ginny, or some other friend from Gryffindor.

As they finally reached the main street of Diagon Alley, Hermione knew exactly where they were. There was the wand shop and the pet shop, where she had bought Crookshanks.

As they passed the broom shop, Hermione stuck her head as tall as she could to try and see if Harry or Ron was there; but sadly, she couldn't see and by that time, the broom shop was way behind them. Hoping again, that Draco hadn't noticed her anxiety, she continued on.

Finally reaching the shop, they all stooped inside. A man stood there, waiting for them.

"Ahhhhh…. Right on time, Lucius!" he said, smiling, and sticking his hand out to Malfoy. They shook hands while the rest of them just stood there. Then, the jeweler kissed Narcissa's fingertips as if she were royalty.

Hermione knew that the Malfoys were considered rich and famous and that honestly, no one liked them, but kissing fingertips? That just went way out of her imagination.

The man then shook Draco's hand, at which Hermione rolled her eyes to. In her head, Hermione thought, 'Ahhhhh… this is funny. He thinks he's so manly. Ha! As if!'

The next words out of this stranger's mouth, though, knocked the wicked smile off the girl's face.

"Wow, Young Mister Malfoy! You are turning into quite the young man! I can't tell you how impressed I am with you!"

Suddenly, he turned to Hermione, and after leaning forward, taking her fingers, and kissing them, he spoke, "Ahhhhh… You must be Miss… Snape? Yes, yes. Severus, a fine man, until his betrayal, ugh! How horrible that night was! But I do congratulate you, sir, on your beautiful bride!"

Hermione blushed, took a step back and looked away from all of the Malfoys and this man who was embarrassing her beyond words. She also hadn't approved at that kissing the fingers thing, and especially didn't like him doing that to her.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter with Malfoy Senior, he got to business.

Going behind the counter, he pulled out three rather large black velvet boxes. "I have selected the three finest engagement rings for your choosing," he said, slowly placing them on the counter gently and pulling off the tops.

Hermione sucked in her breath. There, before her eyes, were three of the most gorgeous rings she had ever seen. She couldn't believe it. All three of the Malfoys stepped forward to get a better view, all blocking Hermione's. Still astounded, Hermione didn't even notice.

They all seemed to notice that Hermione wasn't with them and Draco quickly pulled Hermione up to the front, right in front of the rings.

"Now, madam, you get to chose. Which one is your favorite?"

Hermione looked up. She hadn't known that she would get to choose. She figured the Malfoys would choose for her.

Everyone looked at her. Slowly her eyes shifted to the rings. The one on the left was a huge pearl with very so small diamonds on either side. The background of it was loops and it was very interesting to look at.

The middle ring was emerald. It was very plain with no loops or other detailed things, but it was still beautiful.

The last of the three rings was diamond. Twenty-four carets. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight and reflected the twinkle into Hermione's eyes. Smiling, she cocked her head. The diamond was set in a circle, which had tiny diamonds set into it. It was fascinating and above and beyond beautiful.

When Hermione saw it, she knew it was the one. Slowly, she pointed to it.

The man leaned forward to see her selection. "Ah! Good choice!" he picked it up and slowly pulled the ring out of its soft cushion.

"Please give me your hand, mam," he said. Hermione did as he said and he slipped the finger onto her left hand ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"It molds to fit the finger of its wearer," he explained. Hermione, of course, already knew this, but out of kindness, didn't say anything.

Throughout this whole ordeal, none of the Malfoys had said a word. Out of the blue, Lucius spoke, "Alright, we'll take it."

Hermione was overwhelmed with joy, but dared not show it. She knew that the meaning of this ring was not nearly as pretty as the ring itself.

Lucius then looked at Draco and nodded. Draco must have known that this meant to leave because he took the young woman's arm and led her out the door. Hermione wondered why they hadn't just waited inside while they paid. Suddenly, it dawned on her. How much had this ring cost?

Almost without thinking, Hermione made a lunge toward the door, but she wasn't quick enough; Draco had seized her around the waist and pulled her a good ten feet away from the door.

"Hey! Let me go!" she cried, wriggling, trying to get free.

"No," Draco spoke calmly, and as if reading her mind, "the cost of it will just overwhelm you even more."

Hermione stopped moving all together. How had he known what was going through her mind? Draco set her feet on the ground and she turned to face him.

Once again, Draco spoke as if psychic, "You're pretty easy to read." He shrugged, "I'm very good at reading people."

Hermione raised an eyebrow; she had never expected a Malfoy to be good at reading people.

The door behind her slammed open and both teenagers turned to look. Draco's parents emerged, looking the same as usual, with the sneers on their faces, not as if they had just bought an overpriced ring that Hermione couldn't even guess the price for.

When the rest of the Malfoys had joined them, Lucius spoke, "Well, since the dress shop and the tuxedo shop are next door to each other, we can walk there together." As if this was enough said, he stalked off down the alley, Narcissa at his heels.

Walking slowly behind them, Hermione and Draco were silent. The people all around them talked and laughed, having a swell time, but not them. They weren't having a good time. Hermione didn't want to think anymore about the wedding, nor did Draco, and who knew what was going on in the Malfoy couples' heads.

As they made their way to their destination, Hermione then remembered Harry and Ron. Her head shooting up, she looked in all directions, but they were no where to be found. She still didn't know if they had gotten her letter at all.

Soon they arrived at the shops and the genders went their separate ways.

Hermione had never seen so many white dresses. She was sickened at the thought. Over the next hour, Hermione must have tried on thirty-five dresses, but none fit absolutely perfect or was the 'right one.' Hermione doubted whether the 'right one' for this wedding would ever come.

But Narcissa never ceased the dress try-on pile. On the verge of tears, Hermione collapsed in one of the beautiful dresses on the floor of her dressing room.

Soon Narcissa sensed that she had stopped. Swinging the door wide open, she stuck her nosy head in. "Why have you stopped? We are not finished yet, young lady. Stand back up, right now!"

Sighing, Hermione did as she was told. The dressing room door slammed back shut and Hermione slid the dress off of her worn out body.

Suddenly a soft knock came on the door. Quickly covering herself up, Hermione stuck her head out.

The sales woman smiled warmly at her. "I have the perfect dress for you."

After Hermione had changed into her normal clothes, she followed the young woman to the back room storage.

"I have never shown it to anyone here," the lady said, "but I knew that one day, a woman in desperate need of an extravagant dress would come in and I would show her."

They had reached a small closet door. The lady pulled out her wand and swished it; the door swung open.

There hung the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever laid eyes on. It was the perfect shade of white, strapless and all too amazing. There was a design covering the dress with tiny white beads that curved into flowers and hearts.

Of course, Hermione tried it on and of course, it fit perfectly. It hugged her curves and made her look even more beautiful than the dress itself.

After getting Narcissa's approval, they bought it. Hermione saw the price this time and she was sure the price of the ring on her finger was probably around the same amount: 2,550 galleons.

To Hermione, that was a lot, but to the Malfoys that was probably a small purchase.

They left the store and met the men, who were waiting outside for them. Lucius was delighted to hear they had found a dress and wanted to see it, but Narcissa refused. "It will ruin the surprise," she said. A surprise also to Hermione, Lucius did not protest, but actually nodded, agreeing.

"Of course, if I see, then Draco will want to see it and it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's gown before the wedding."

Draco blushed, Hermione saw, but she dared not say anything to him about it with the older Malfoys around; she would save it for annoyance when they were alone.

As they walked past the Three Broomsticks, Hermione strained her neck to see inside, trying to hide that she was looking for anyone she knew, but she wasn't discreet enough.

"They aren't going to be in there, you know," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione had been afraid of this and she looked at him with a stern look on her face. "How do you know?" she smarted back to him, "They could be here buying school supplies."

Draco shrugged, and then smirked at her, "I doubt it."

Rolling her eyes, she was thankful that the other Malfoys were so far ahead of them; for fear that they might have overheard the conversation.

According to what Draco had just said, he knew about the letter.

'Crap,' Hermione thought, 'that stupid owl had to be so darn smart.'

When they finally reached the deserted alley with the empty one room store with the fireplace, Lucius and Narcissa waited for them.

Lucius was the first to speak, "Son, as you know, we are going out to eat with the Zabinis tonight, and even though you might want to come, your mother and I would prefer that you stay at home with your fiancé."

Hermione frowned at this, as being called his 'fiancé', as if she were an 'it.' She did not like it.

Draco just nodded.

Lucius smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'll go first so we can make sure to be ready to go on time."

Draco nodded again and watched as his parents stepped into the fireplace and the emerald flames ate them up.

As before, he took Hermione's arm and led her into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" he called and once again, Hermione felt the familiar feeling of spinning round and round, seeing only green surrounding her and Draco by her side.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N: Hey and Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! I WILL UPDATE SOON – I PROMISE! **

**Thanks again to all my Reviewers:**

**- Gone-Goonie- Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**- Llamabalooza- Hello friend – thanks for reading!**

**- Applebottoms – You're funny:) Thanks!**

**- Hazelocean- Hope you liked:D**

**- LynnPotterMalfoy- Love Ya 2! THANKS!**

**- Mysticbluefox- Thank you so much! You rock!**

**- I-read-2-much- I love reading too! Go us! Thank you!**

**- kayla- Thank you so much for reviewing:)**

**- APpLeZ r YumMy- Sry it took so long – hope you liked!**

**- lylia- Wow! Thanks so much! I loved your advice and plan to do both of the things you suggested! Much luv!**

**- DeathEaterKnight of Tortall- lol – why is it making u sad? Thanks!**

**- ravenclaw witch- I'm glad you found my story and I thank you for reading it! **

**- fierysoulgirl- Thanks – I hope it turns out brilliant too! Peace!**

**- Hawaiian-Rachael- THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**- Natural-181- I'm so glad you like my story – hope you liked this chappie!**

**- lilcutieissa- Hope you enjoyed this chapter – Thanks a bundle! **

**- Honou no Megami- I hope you don't die, then you won't be able to read my story – lol – THANKS:)**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU!**

**Please Review!**

**I'll Update Soon!**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**-Angel12345**


	8. Chapter 8

**Their Anthem and Our Anthem**

_Recap:_

_Lucius was the first to speak. "Son, as you know we are going out to eat with the Zambinis tonight, and even though you might want to come, your mother and I would prefer that you stay at home with your fiancé." _

_Draco just nodded._

_Lucius smiled._

"_Well, if you don't mind, we'll go first so we can make sure to get there on time."_

_Draco nodded again and watched as his parents into the fireplace and emerald flames ate them up._

_As before, Draco took Hermione's arm and led her into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" he called and once again, Hermione felt the familiar feeling of spinning round and round, seeing only green surrounding her and Draco by her side."_

**HEY Y'ALL! ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chapter Eight**

When they arrived into the manor that Hermione had come to love and hate at the same time, Draco said for her to follow his mother; for she wanted to speak to her.

Hermione found this odd, as Narcissa had never requested this of her before, but she did as she was told and followed the older lady up the staircase and to the North Wing of the manor. Hermione had been here once before, when she had first been brought here. She had overheard Draco's parents having a fight.

Hermione stepped lightly and nervously as she continued on. Narcissa seemed to take no notice of her until they reached the same black door that Lucius and Narcissa had emerged from after their fight.

She motioned for Hermione to enter, and so she did.

Beyond that door was the most extravagant room Hermione had ever laid eyes on. It made her own guest room look puny. There was a king-king bed in the center of the room against the opposite wall and there were two giant windows on either side of the bed, which were surprisingly open, and had long rays of bright sunshine shining into the room and making it look – shock – happy.

Gulping, Hermione turned to look back at her soon to be mother-in-law. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

After clearing her throat, she spoke, "Now look, girl, you are up here for one reason and one reason only. I have to lay down some rules for you to follow. You did actually quite well at Diagon Alley; my husband and I were surprised. But you have still not earned our trust, may doubt you will ever. So here's what's going to happen: you will do everything, and I mean everything Draco tells you to. You will respect him and treat him kindly. This may take time to master, as it unbelievingly did with me. As a young girl of your age, I would speak my mind as I pleased, but after I married Lucius, I learned to hold my tongue. You will have to, too. It's hard, trust me, but it must be done. Also, I want you to spend all of your time alone tonight with Draco. Draco may not be the easiest person to be close to, but try, for your sake, at least, try."

Hermione's eyes were huge. She had never seen a Malfoy talk like that – to anyone, even someone of the highest standards. She was beyond shocked and totally unprepared for that speech; it had quite the impact on her.

Suddenly, as unexpected as the nice Narcissa came, the evil one came back.

"Now, go downstairs, I must get ready," Narcissa barked, her eyes narrowed and dangerous, "and don't run off, you do remember what I said about you and Draco being together tonight, correct?"

Hermione nodded, and stumbled backward toward the door. All of a sudden not caring what Narcissa thought, she turned and jogged to the door, yanking it open, running out and slamming it back shut. The young woman ran all the way down the long hallway and around the corner before she slowed down.

Now walking down the hall, Hermione caught her breath. Her life was so weird sometimes – unexpected, crazy, and sometimes scary. She just couldn't get over it.

After a couple more minutes of thinking, Hermione made it down the stairs and to the living room, where the huge fireplace was. Hermione settled herself down into a big wingback chair. She closed her eyes, until then she hadn't realized how tired she was. She wasn't used to this much going on; the last few weeks every day was boredom and wondering what to do. Slowly, Hermione drifted into a light sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**(THIS IS GOING ON AT THE SAME TIME THAT HERMIONE'S POV IS)**

Draco watched as Hermione uneasily followed his mother out of the room and up the stairs. It was honestly kind of funny.

"Draco, follow me." Surprised, the teenager turned to look at his father's descending back. Taking a deep breath, he obeyed.

Malfoy Senior led the way to his office. It was on the main floor and quite a long walk from where they arrived from Diagon Alley. When they reached the humongous room, with had black velvet curtains trailing all the way from the tall ceiling to the hardwood floor, with black gruesome rugs covering it, decorated beautifully. There were two very expensive couches facing each other in front of the massive mahogany desk that Lucius settled himself behind. This was the same room that Draco had first found out of his and Hermione's marriage. Smirking, he took his place, standing in front of his father's desk.

As usual, his father didn't offer Draco to take a seat; instead, he got right to the point. "Well, Draco, the wedding is approaching closer and closer. What do you think about the girl?"

Draco raised his eyebrows; he had definitely not prepared himself for that question. "Well…. Uh…." The nervous young boy cleared his throat, "She's, um… okay, I guess."

Lucius smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I see," he spoke softly, as if speaking of a secret. "Well, I am glad you have accepted her," at this Draco had a hard time controlling himself; he really had wanted to cough, "because this arrangement is final, and we still have to install that into the young lady's mind, because… well, I don't think she's serious enough yet."

This time Draco raised his eyebrow. "Well… okay, how do you plan to do that, father?"

Lucius smirked, "_I_ don't plan to do anything, but I can assure you that you will make sure it's in her mind tonight," Lucius' face only grew oddly happier, "Do something that she won't forget, that shows _you_ are in charge, and I'm sure after a while she'll learn her place in this new family of hers."

Draco nearly snorted at the last sentence that came out of his father's mouth. He hated to tell his father this (and he definitely never would), but Gran- Snape would never learn her place; she would always speak up for herself and make her opinion heard, never would she give in and as his father said it, _learn her place in this new family of hers_. He personally doubted if that would ever happen in a lifetime.

Jolted out of his thoughts, Draco heard his father say, "You can go now."

These were the words that always freed Draco of his father's lectures – as a child, those four words were his favorites. Now, Draco merely rolled his eyes as he thought of his younger self, always trying to please his father. He sighed, quickly turned on his heel and started to exit the room.

"Draco," the teenage boy turned to look at his father, still sitting in the same position, "don't forget about what I told you – you are to spend every minute with her tonight."

Malfoy Junior nodded and his father smiled the evil, Malfoy smile. "Good."

Draco made his way to the fireplace room, where his parents would leave in around ten minutes.

His thoughts were swirling as he walked; there was a lot to think about. He seemed to be growing up so fast; though how corny that may sound, it was still true. It seemed only yesterday that he was always following his father around and trying to impress his family and fit in, and now look at them all. His parents hated each other when they weren't pretending for the public, Draco and Gran- Snape were getting married, and they were going into their last year at Hogwarts together. He figured that she had made Head Girl, as he had made Head Boy. That meant they would be working together all year. 'Great,' he thought sarcastically, 'she'll hate me even more – then they would be husband and wife and she would have to be around me during the day – in and out of classes.'

By this time, he was in the room, but what he didn't notice until he had walked over to the couch and sat down was that his fiancé was sitting just on his right, fast asleep.

He had still been all rolled up in his thoughts when he looked over to his right. It honestly had scared the poop out of him, but he was a Malfoy, and they never show emotion, no matter how strong.

His heart racing, he studied her: her eyes closed tight shut, them softly fluttering, her hair perfectly framing her face, as if put in that position, her chest moving slowly up and down, her body curled up as small as possible into the black leather wingback chair. He rolled his eyes.

Faintly, he heard footsteps upstairs. Knowing that his parents would have a stroke if they saw Hermione sleeping, he gently, but firmly, shook his fiancé awake. At first, she wasn't too happy, her eyes furrowed together, rubbing her eyes.

"Wake up!" Draco whispered loudly, pulling her onto her feet by her elbow, "My parents are coming."

This seemed to shake her to her senses. After one last yawn, she stood up straight and looked fully awake. Within seconds her soon to be in-laws came into the room. Neither of them said anything to Hermione, or even noted her presence in the room. They seemed even more dressed up than they were going to Diagon Alley, and Hermione noticed that Narcissa had put on a diamond necklace and earrings and plus her hunk of jewel wedding ring on her ring finger, she looked like a very important figure. Not to anyone that knew her personally, probably, but to someone who knew nothing of her personality or environment.

Lucius spoke, stating the obvious, "Well, son, we're off." Just as they had done when going to Diagon Alley, they stepped into the fireplace and floo powder in hand, saying clearly, "Zambini Manor." After that, all Hermione saw was engulfing flames of green, eating them up.

Slowly, Hermione's mind went off on, "If only that would really happen…" - the Malfoys being killed by fire, dying slow painful deaths. In her head, Hermione laughed with evil (but who can blame her?).

Draco watched the young woman off in her thoughts, but he didn't say a word. It was just much more fun to watch her make a fool out of herself.

"So…off in your own world again, huh, bookworm?" Draco smirked the infamous Malfoy Smirk.

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed as she turned to look at him. "Actually," she said, coolly and confidently, "I was just thinking of what an ass you are and how many ways I can get rid of you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really! I was just thinking the same thing about you. But, you know, if one of us died, the other would die too. Did you know that?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco took it as a 'no.' Smirking, Draco continued, "Of course you wouldn't, but our parents made an unbreakable vow; now I already know you know the word-for-word definition of it, so spare the waste of time." He looked away and held up his hand to Hermione's open mouth, as if in disgust.

This made Hermione angry. "Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!"

"Oh really! And who says I was making fun of you because you are supposedly 'smarter than me'?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and made a smirk almost as evil as the infamous Malfoy one. "Well… let's see, I believe that my grades are just a tad bit better than yours. Doesn't that prove it or are you just in denial?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You think I'm in denial? Look in the mirror! You still can't get yourself to believe that we're getting married!"

Hermione frowned, and then got red. "Because we're NOT going to get married! I refuse to marry you – you arrogant brat, self centered jerk, and the absolute rudest person I have ever met!"

She made a lunge to leave the room, but Draco grabbed her around the waist. "And where do you think you're going?" he breathed.

Seething, she tried to pry his hands off of her. "LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Draco smirked, "What if I don't want to? And please don't tell me that you thought I seriously was going to let you go!"

Hermione was too angry to say anything and she kept trying to get him off of her, having absolutely no luck at all. Draco stopped trying and Hermione finally got free.

Being a little too anxious, she made another lunge for the room's exit, but Draco acted too quickly. Lifting her off of the ground, he placed her, on her back, on the couch he had been sitting in not to long ago. She put up a fight, but Draco definitely had the strength advantage over her. Even still, she never gave up.

Then Draco did something to make Hermione even more jumpy, he positioned himself above her, holding her down by the shoulders. They were almost in the position as if Draco was doing a push up and Hermione was the ground. In this case, the teenage girl wished to be neither.

After thirty seconds or so, Hermione gave up, and stopped moving all together. Thankful, Draco smirked, "Finally. Now, we can talk, since you chose not to listen unless you're forced to. So, here we go… first off, as just proved here a couple minutes ago, you need to learn your place. You can't act like this in public. In public, you and I have to act like we mean the world to each other," at this Hermione made a face, and Draco added, "even if it's not true. It's still required of us, by my parents."

Hermione swallowed and dared to move a little underneath him. Draco sighed, "There's also something else you need to know," he took a deep breath, scared of her reaction, "we… uh… well… I don't really know how to say this… um…we have to have an heir."

The room was filled with dead, empty silence. Hermione seemed to have stopped breathing. Her face turned purple.

"HERMIONE! BREATHE!" Draco yelled, reaching one of his arms up to yank down her chin. After she had caught her breath, she unexpected, made a lunge from under Draco. Draco was unprepared for this and fell literally on top of her, half-way under him, body.

Her head was hanging off the side of the couch, hair everywhere. Draco impatiently pulled her back up, not caring if the position they were in was awkward or not. "You have to learn to behave!" he cried, turning her head around rather roughly, so that she was looking him straight in the eye. "You can't keep doing things like this, you hear me?" She nodded.

Suddenly, as if a big burst of a firework had hit him, Draco suddenly realized how close their faces were. Out of nowhere, he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

Shocked out of her mind, Hermione did something also unexpected – to Draco, anyway – "OW!" shouted Draco, nursing his tomato red cheek, "THAT HURT!"

Hermione smirked, "Just remember that everyone gets what they deserve!" she sang.

Draco had the urge to hit her back, but knew his father would kill him alive if he did so. He also had yet to learn about patience and knowing your place, though, he of course, would never admit it.

Hermione's almost Malfoy smirk never came off her. "That was awesome!" she muttered to herself. And honestly it felt pretty darn good.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story! I hope I updated soon enough for all of y'all big readers out there:) Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!**

**Here are my review responses:**

**Then Kat Said: I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. :( I hope you forgive me and still love my story! Enjoy! Thanks sooo much for sticking with my story for so long! Peace!**

**Gone-Goonie: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**lughnasadhfirecat: I'm sorry I made you wait so long – I hope you liked!**

**Arwen12323: Thanks for reviewing! Peace!**

**Applebottoms: I'm really glad you like it - :) Thanks!**

**Ice Angel 10: Thanks for reviewing! You rock!**

**White liar: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**DevilishAngel01: I'm really excited that you like my story – Please keep Reviewing!**

**HPobsession: Wow! Thanks for the compliment(s)! lol – You rock! I hope you enjoyed this installment and I hope you keep reading!**

**Slytherin queen15: I hope you enjoyed this chappie! THANK YOU!**

**Sarah: I hope you liked! Peace!**

**Lighteningchick15: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rowlinghermione: Sry about the long wait…. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**Draco's life long love 1990: Hey! I hope you liked!**

**Zoegirl2005: THANKS!**

**CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: Hope you enjoyed:)**

**I-read-2-much: I'm really glad u like my story – You rock!**

**Lilcutieissa: Lucius is such a prick and I make sure every one of my readers knows it – thanks for reviewing – lol – Enjoy!**

**Anonymous: THANKS!**

**LadyJaye: I hope you enjoyed! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**xxYOUKNOWYOULoOVEMExx: Hey – thanks for reviewing – I really appreciate it!**

**Dragon's Mudblood: Sry, not a LOT of romance, but just wait…. ;) Enjoy!**

**Sarah: I updated – sry it took forever! Peace!**

**Kayla: Thanks for reviewing – they are slowly falling for each other…. Lol…. It's cute! Enjoy!**

**OddIsMyHomeboy: lol – ur name rocks - :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sunmoonsandstars: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Love ya!**

**XXDarkest AngelXX: I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you keep R & Ring. LOL. Rock On!**

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: Thanks for reviewing – I really appreciate it – You rock!**

**Caligirl-HPLVR: Enjoy! Love ya! THANKS:)**

**Me2: Hey – Thanks for reviewing – Narcissa isn't really a snob in this chapter – she actually kinda helps Hermione – (in a way…) Sry, if you don't like it. Peace!**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll Update Soon!**

**PEACE OUT – ROCK ON - MUCH LOVE!**

**-Angel12345**


End file.
